Super Smash Bros: The Card Game
by Matthew Dean
Summary: Las esperanzas se veían perdidas dentro de sus pequeñas celdas, no importaba que tan hábiles fueran simplemente no podían escapar o al menos eso parecía hasta que alguien pudo entender su agonía dentro de esas cartas.
**¡Hola! bien, este es mi primer fic que escribo en este fandom y pues esta idea se le ocurrió a un día que estaba hablando con ella y pues como tanto me gustó, decimos que yo la escribiría y así llegamos a esto (?), pues sin más que decir empecemos con el fic.**

 **Super Smash Brothers le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, la historia e idea le pertenece a pero yo la escribí (?)**

* * *

En una línea del tiempo lejana a la nuestra, existió un multi-universo en el que sus habitantes y sus seres vivieron paz, hasta que un malvado villano el más fuerte de todos quería la destrucción de cualquier forma de vida, aquel ser poderoso declaró guerra contra los habitantes de aquel multi-universo, lamentablemente la guerra la ganó el y los habitantes de aquel lugar, fueron convertidos en trofeos puesto que su cuerpo no era parecido al de los seres humanos, el de ellos era llamado "mágico" debido a que soportaba más daño sin hacer parecer que fueron dañados, "Tabuu", aquel ser maligno, decidió convertirlos más allá de "trofeos" así que pensó _"si logro almacenarlos no podrán salir y si los envío lejos, podré conquistar más universos sin que me detengan"_ y así los encerró en celdas tan pequeñas que cabían en la palma de la mano de alguna persona. Tabuu los envío lejos de aquel multi-universo haciendo que se perdieran entre más universos, polvo cósmico y planetas.

 **Tiempo actual, en algún lugar de la tierra.**

Después de haberlo pateado y golpeado, lo dejaron en el pavimento con múltiples moretones, heridas poco profundas y sangraba de la nariz se levantó a penas del suelo, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, la habían roto y de sus zapatos ni hablar, se sacudió la ropa dejando una pequeña nueve de polvo, recogió su mochila del suelo y retomó el rumbo hacia su casa, fue su error cambiar de ruta, sabía que de todos modos lo terminarían alcanzando.

Llegó a su casa, intentó ir a su cuarto sin llamar la atención. Lamentablemente cuando subía las escaleras su madre lo llamó.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bien, voy a mi cuarto.-

En ningún momento se volteó para verla, pero su mamá sabía que no le iba bien, con solo ver su uniforme se imaginaba que le había sucedido.

* * *

Cerca de las ocho de la noche llegó a la casa un señor con bata de doctor.

-Hola cariño-se acercó la mujer y lo besó-¿cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bien, no hubo problemas. Fue un día tranquilo-colgó su bata en un perchero.

-Hoy volvió de nuevo como la otra vez.-soltó sin más la señora.

-¿Otra vez?-se giró a mirarla.

-¿Crees que ya es tiempo?-

-Le conté al psicólogo del hospital lo que sucede, el me dio consejos que ayudarían en casos "extremos" o al menos lo dijo así-le dirigió la mirada a su mujer para luego dirigirla a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.-Ya es hora…

* * *

Estaba por terminar la última tarea que le asignaron, cuando estaba a punto de volver a escribir después de darle un vistazo a su libro, tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pasa-dijo sin despegar su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Hijo, tu mamá me contó que volviste con tu uniforme hecho un desastre-se sentó en la cama de su hijo.

-Ah, verás…me caí-su nerviosismo se hizo presente, se volteó a dirigirle la mirada a su padre, pero ya sabía a qué se dirigía con la conversación.

-¿No consigues llevarte bien con los demás?-

El chico se limitó a dirigir su mirada lejos de su padre.

-¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

-No lo sé, tengo gustos distintos a los de mis compañeros.

-Pero eres un chico gentil y bien parecido, deben haber chicas tras de ti.

-Ellas prefieren a los cabezas huecas que me molestan.

El adulto buscó algo en sus bolsillos lo escondió entre sus manos.

-Podrías averiguar que le interesan a los compañeros de tu salón, sería un buen inicio.

-Papá, ya sé que me estás dando consejos que solo un psicólogo podría dar.

El papá río.

-Soy muy obvio, ¿cierto?-su hijo volvió a desviar su mirada.

-Mi amigo es psicólogo, dice que es lo mejor para ti, es lo único que deseo, tu bienestar.-Su hijo lo volvió a ver.-He escuchado que hay un juego que se creó hace tiempo, y es muy popular entre los chicos de tu edad. Mira, mi amigo le confiscó a su hijo una carta de ese juego por desobedecerlo al ir a un lugar sin permiso y me la dio pensando en ti. Tu podrías usarla e intentar socializar así ¿no?-

-Bien…lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada-el chico le dedicó una sonrisa a su papá.

-Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás-se levantó de la cama para abrazar a su hijo quien seguía en la silla de su escritorio, ambos se abrazaron y sonrieron-me voy, tu mamá ya terminó de hacer la cena-salió del cuarto de su hijo para bajar las escaleras e ir a comer.

Revisó que su papá estuviera ya abajo, guardó sus libros y miró de reojo la carta que su padre le había dado, la tomó entre sus manos y leyó _"Maxi Tomate" Tipo: curación, Cura el 50% del daño total en el personaje, Uso: se carga en 2 turnos después de haberse usado y para usarse se necesita un turno más_. Arqueó una ceja mostrando confusión, suspiró y guardó la carta en un cajón de su escritorio y se puso a dormir.

* * *

Estaba caminando de regreso a su casa, no había logrado socializar con los demás debido a que su carta era un "ítem" y se necesitaba un "personaje" para jugar, nadie le quiso prestar algún personaje, siguió caminando hasta que sintió que lo seguían, se dio la vuelta y vio que eran los que lo molestaban, vio una calle por la que acostumbraba irse y se dirigió corriendo hacia aquella calle, volteó a ver si no lo siguieron y suspiró aliviado al ver que, de repente sintió que alguien lo agarró por detrás y se lo llevaba a la fuerza.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que ha- lo interrumpieron debido a que le pusieron una mano en la boca, forcejeó pero no pudo liberarse del agarre. Lo llevaron a un sitio en el cual estaba solo y cerca de este había bolsas de basura acomodadas entre sí haciendo un bulto muy grande y una alcantarilla abierta de la cual salía agua residual.

Le empezaron a revisar la ropa, como si buscaran algo, revisaron en su mochila, bolsillos o cualquier cosa en la que se puedan guardar cosas.

-Dónde… ¿¡dónde tienes la carta!?-uno de los chicos aparentemente el "jefe" de quienes lo molestaban le exigió saber lo dicho, parecía ser que se cansó de buscarla-¡responde!-le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz del chico, esta sangró por el impacto.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡Dime!-lo alzó desde el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme haciendo que los pies del chico no tocaran el suelo.- ¡DILO!- lo volvió a golpear con la rodilla en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo, lo empezó a patear sin piedad.

-¡Deténganse!- una voz se escuchó muy cerca haciendo que los chicos se asustaran-¡largo!-los chicos se fueron corriendo dejando al chico tirado.

-Gracias… ¿señor?-se dirigió a donde creyó que estaba la persona que lo salvó, pero donde se terminó de escuchar la voz era cercana a la alcantarilla abierta.-¿señor?-preguntó esperando encontrarlo.

-Chico, aquí abajo-el muchacho bajó la mirada encontrándose con el agua residual proveniente de la alcantarilla, no había más que basura, envases de plástico o de cartón-a tu izquierda-el chico se agachó viendo solamente más basura y ¿una carta?, levantó la carta la cual estaba sucia por delante y por detrás.

-¿Una carta?

-Límpiame- le exigió sin más la carta, el chico dudó pero lo hizo, la carta dejó ver a un chico rubio y ojos celestes, una edad de 16 años aproximadamente y un aspecto serio.

-¿Quién e-eres?-

-Hola, me llamo Link-

* * *

 **He he he~, bien eso es todo por ahora y hay algo importante para el desarrollo de la historia el cual es que me manden Oc's, la verdad los necesito, los datos que me tienen que dar están aquí abajo:**

 **Edad: (la edad máxima será 22 años y la mínima será 12 años)**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad: (por favor, que no sea una difícil de manejar)**

 **Impacto en la historia: (los Oc's pueden ser aliados, enemigos o sufrir cambio de bando, por ejemplo: alguien al principio es aliado y después se vuelve enemigo o al revés, *N/A: a aliado me refiero a que será amigo del protagonista o un pariente del protagonista que llegará a ayudar y a enemigos me refiero a los que molestan al protagonista o a los que se deben enfrentar)**

 **Personaje que les gustaría tener: (pueden pedir cualquier personaje del juego, excepto: Rey Dedede, Luigi, Ness, Kirby, Wario, Todos los nuevos del Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS *incluyendo los descargables*, tendrá que dar dos opciones de personaje, como por ejemplo eligió a Zelda y a Bowser y Zelda ya había sido pedida, se quedará con Bowser,en caso de que los personajes que dio ya estaban ocupados, se le asignará uno al azar)**

 ***Solo podrá dar un solo Oc***

 **Sin más que decir, me despido ;)**


End file.
